A light emission apparatus that generates desired modulated light using a spatial light modulator and emits the modulated light to an object, an apparatus that utilizes the reflected light from the object to detect information on the object, and other similar apparatuses are discussed/proposed (Patent Documents 1 and 2 and Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2). For example, the apparatus as described in Patent Document 1 relates to a three-dimensional-mapping two-dimensional-scanning time-of-flight-type lidar ranging apparatus and is configured to include a plurality of beam forming and steering photonic integrated circuit chips based on one-dimensional phased arrays. Each photonic integrated circuit chip is to form a laser beam and perform steering and includes at least one off-chip lens and at least one on-chip grating. On the other hand, the situational awareness sensor as described in Patent Document 2 comprises a laser configured to generate a collimated spot beam, a liquid crystal waveguide configured to guide the spot beam to the direction of a predetermined angle from the optical axis, a controller configured to issue command signals to the liquid crystal waveguide, a fixed mirror having a conical shape oriented along the optical axis, and a detector configured to sense a reflected component of the spot beam.